


Being Different

by writer95



Series: Being Different [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer95/pseuds/writer95
Summary: Scarlet Davies is a British Hunter that would do anything to help her brother Mick even if their views on the 'business' was different.





	Being Different

**Author's Note:**

> Summary for this part: Scarlet is a british hunter that has a different view on things, her brother Mick Davies of the BMOL calls with some news causing her to have to leave her boyfriend Sherlock Holmes to catch the next plane to america.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta’d by @megansescape 

**She stood there, watching the monster kill and eat her bestfriend’s brother and her boyfriend at the time. She was chained up, with no way to save him. Tears rolling down her face. The werewolf grinning at her as he tore another limb from Tommy’s now lifeless body. She couldn’t help but watch, making her feel sick.**

She woke up; sweat pouring over her body. Sherlock feeling her sudden movement woke up and looked up at her. “Nightmare?”

She nodded. “Yeah, it was horrible. I was reliving a bad time.”

Sherlock sat up and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her tightly. “I’m right here.”

She sighed. “I know, I just… it just hurts.” She buried her face in his chest, letting the tears fall. He held her in his arms until she fell back asleep.

She had been seeing Sherlock for a few months now; ever since he stumbled on one of her hunts. She was lucky that she had been sent instead of Ketch; if he had went Sherlock would have been killed on the spot.

Ketch was the kind of man that left no witnesses; it was what they were all supposed to do. But she just couldn’t bring herself to kill the detective.

**“Scarlet, I need you to go and take care of some vampires. I would send Ketch but he’s busy.” Mick had handed her a file with all the details.**

**“Of course he’s busy, he’s probably out somewhere having sex.” She rolled her eyes and took the file. “I will be happy to take care of this problem for you.”**

**He smiled. “Thanks sis.”**

**“No problem.”**

**She was headed to her car when she bumped into someone. “I’m sorry.”**

**“I should have watched where I was going, then again you should have as well.”**

**The man was tall with black curly hair; she instantly recognised him from the news.**

**“You’re the famous Sherlock Holmes?”**

**He nodded. “The one and only, now if you excuse me I have a case.”**

**“Well so do I.” She walked past him and continued on to her car.**

**She gave the file a quick look before setting it in the passenger seat and driving off.**

**She had thought the case would be easy; in and out like all the others.**

**But she was wrong; getting to the scene was fine; killing the vampires was easy as always. But today on this particular case she had a witness.**

**“That guy had very sharp teeth.”**

**“No shit, Sherlock.” She had recognized the man’s voice from earlier, she was good at remembering voices after hearing them once.**

**Turning around she saw him staring at her; her machete in her hand with blood dripping off it.**

**“You killed that man. I should have you arrested.”**

**“You going to call your partner and tell him to bring the scotland yard with him? That ‘man’ was a vampire, hence the sharp pointy teeth.”**

**“You expect me to believe that?”**

**She nodded and stepped closer to him. “Yeah, because you witnessed it.”**

**Sherlock looked as if he was about to say something but instead he took the machete from her hand and swung it behind her; knocking the head off a vampire.**

**She smiled. “Well that’s the last one, you’re not that bad Mr.Holmes.”**

**He handed her the machete back. “Yes well, I’m good with my hands.”**

**“Oh I bet you’re good with a lot of things.”**

After that day she had became good friends with him, and once she fell in love with him she let him know. She hadn’t been the type of girl to hide her emotions unless it was absolutely needed. Sherlock had told her he didn’t date and his work was too important but after she proved he loved her he had no choice but to admit his feelings.

It had been fairly easy, she was a hunter and was good at observing things. Sure she wasn’t as good as Sherlock in some areas but when it came to someone lying or being in love she knew.

* * *

She woke up to her phone ringing; rolling over away from Sherlock she sat up and answered the phone. “Hello?”

“Scarlet? It’s Mick your brother.”

“I know who my brother is, what do you want?”

“The american hunters are different, they’re more like you. I went on a hunt with them and I understand that it’s not all black and white as they put it.”

She stood up; if Mick finally understood that, then he was a dead man. Without her there, Ketch would surely kill him. She herself knew to keep every thought like that away from them but Mick couldn’t help but tell what he knew or found out; and that wasn’t the way to get them to understand

“Have you told anyone?”

“No, I just got back from the hunt.”

“Mick, I need you to do your report how you usually would. Don’t tell anyone until I get there. Understand?”

“Understood.”

“Good, I’m getting on a plane today right after I get ready.”

“Alright.”

“I’m serious, Mick.”

“I know, you have a serious tone. I won’t do anything except my normal routine until you get here to help me.”

“Good”

After she hung the phone up, she turned to Sherlock. “I have to go to america, my brother may be in grave danger.”

Sherlock had woke up when her phone rang, he was now sitting up in the bed. “I can’t come with you.”

“I know, I love you Sherlock and I will be careful but he is my brother.”

“And what if you fall in love with one of those american hunters?”

“We’ll cross that bridge IF it comes.”

She bent down and kissed him; he wrapped his arms around her pulling her on top of him and deepening the kiss. She pulled away and smiled at him as she took her bra off; his hands moved from her waist to her breasts, cupping them in his hands.

Replacing one of his hands with his mouth he began to suck; she let out a soft moan as she relaxed. His hand squeezing the other breast as his tongue danced around her nipple.

After a few minutes his mouth switched to the other breast; one hand moving to her back holding her still, the other moving down below her stomach finding its way to her panties.

Sherlock looked up at her, smiling before rolling her over; putting himself on top. He kissed her on the lips then the neck, going all the way down until he was right above her belly button.

She bit her bottom lip; getting ready for what she knew was going to happen next. Sherlock removed her underwear and smiled at her. He then gripped her waist and began licking inside her. She let out another moan; this time getting a little louder. As his tongue danced inside her she gripped the sheets, curling her toes a little. 

His nails dug into her waist as his tongue continued to move; she let out another moan, her hands moving from the sheets to pulling his hair causing him to give a soft growl.

After a few more moments her back arched; her toes curling more as she came undone. He licked his lips; a smile across his face as he removed his pants revealing his now hard cock.

He leaned down; his cock touching the outside of her entrance. He kissed her, one hand in her hair and the other rubbing his cock against her. She bit his bottom lip and he moaned.

Once he broke the kiss he lined up with her entrance; she smiled and pulled him back down to her, causing his cock to enter her. She moaned as she wrapped her arms and legs around him letting him know she was ready.

He started out slow then fast; one hand under her back and the other on the wall. Her hands pulled his hair as he went back and forth, faster and harder each time until she was moaning his name. Feeling herself about to release, her hands moved from his hair to his back digging her nails in. His back arched; as they came undone together.

After laying there for a moment in his arms; she got up and got ready to leave. Giving him a kiss goodbye and promising to call every night; she then headed to the airport.


End file.
